


好消息

by d7b7



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roth计划利用Jacob取代Starrick，可惜Jacob就是为打破计划而生的（或者，Roth非常擅长开脑洞，然而现实是残酷滴</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

　　1868年初春，好消息不期而至。

　　“卢波特·费里斯遇刺身亡，费里斯钢铁厂关闭！凶手逃逸途中火车出轨！”罗斯啪的一声将电报单拍到桌上，拿起酒瓶仰头猛灌一大口。久违的兴奋与激动令他连一秒也坐不住，三步并作两步冲出后台。  
　　阿尔罕伯拉宫的大厅空空荡荡，若干服务员正在为稍后营业做准备，听到动静都抬起头来奇怪的张望。罗斯的喜悦之情愈发高涨，几乎难以自持。  
　　“多么让人惊喜的序幕！”他一个箭步站到舞台中央，张开双臂激昂赞叹，“先生们、女士们，好戏终于开场了！”  
　　不论凶手是谁，直觉尖叫着那就是他苦等数年的人。

　　“万物皆虚，万事皆允”，罗斯头一次听说这句话时差点笑了。相反他在满脸鄙夷的斯塔瑞克面前垂下眼，用不置可否的哼声掩饰了过去。  
　　与斯塔瑞克合作曾经是最有利的选择，但年复一年对方指手划脚的劲头和僵硬的思想越来越叫他窒息。自由以及为达到自由的目的不惜制造混乱、散播恐惧——刺客的理念可比圣殿骑士大团长成天唠叨的“秩序与荣光”动听得多，也更符合他现在的需求。  
　　自由，多么甜美的字眼。只是罗斯早已不是当年的无名小子，身为圣殿骑士大团长的重要党羽、整个伦敦黑帮的幕后首脑，自导自演一出消失戏码不足以让他全 身而退，更何况两手空空一走了之也不是他想要的退场方式。尝过金钱与权力的甜头，他绝不甘心将近二十年的心血拱手相让，更不允许自己再摔进铁塔下的泥潭。  
　　既然如此，还有什么比取代斯塔瑞克更好的办法呢？  
　　斯塔瑞克是操纵人的大师，将所有党羽分割开来固定在指定位置不允许逾越分毫。在这个钉死的框架上，罗斯只能是见不得光的黑帮龙头，连与大资本家们会面 的资格都没有，更别提接触真正的上层阶级。他自有办法，但他已经厌倦了秘密进出的马车虚与委蛇的谈话和寡淡的红茶。他要他们恐惧，要他们绝望，因为只有绝 望的人才会不顾一切的支付价码。他需要混乱，一次从地基到塔顶的震荡，从没有像现在这么迫切的需要过。  
　　工业革命是天赐的沃土，唯利是图的资本家和无恶不作的黑帮吹起春风，落下丰沛的雨水。劳工的尸体堆积发酵与怒火泪水调和成肥料。罗斯只缺少一颗种子。 这颗种子必须坚硬强壮，能从泥潭里以最快的速度发芽，顶得住最严酷的打击，能自下而上瓦解钢铁之躯又要撑得起摇摇欲坠的塔身，为罗斯的帝国取而代之赢得时 间和机会。还有，不能太聪明。  
　　他曾经考虑过刺客兄弟会，可惜留在伦敦的老鼠连自保都成问题，离开那些又被吓破了胆，根本没有利用价值。  
　　等啊等，数年的筹备和等待几乎磨尽了罗斯本就不多的耐心。就在他快要抵挡不住自由的诱惑铤而走险时，从克罗伊登驶来的火车终于把他的种子带来了。

*

　　弗莱姐弟出现在伦敦街头的第二天，罗斯就收到了消息和两人的情报。弗莱，连他们的姓氏里都带着自由的气息，难道这还不算是命运的安排吗。可等他 看完了手下搜刮来的情报后，又有些失望。情报里的可靠内容不多大部分是捕风捉影，但毫无疑问他们是刺客兄弟会的人。他们第一时间拜访了某位古玩店老板也是 证据之一。  
　　六年前刺客兄弟会于伦敦一败涂地，他们在罗斯眼里成了软弱无能的代名词。兄弟会也好骑士团也罢，都是自缚的囚徒。两伙人满口荒唐话，为了所谓的理念争斗近千年，愚蠢之极可笑之极。每每想到斯塔瑞克日益沉迷于寻找所谓的圣物，他打心眼里不屑。  
　　从贫民窟里的奥伯龙到执掌整座城市的黑暗面，罗斯所做的一切都是为了自己。每一次收获、每一次成功的攀爬也都是他自己的杰作，哪需要所谓的前人指引。 待他了断之日也要轰轰烈烈，最好叫那幢幢华厦粉身碎骨来助兴，别要任何人继承。无论谁被拖进泥潭谁又从废墟里拔地而起，总是给世人留了个回味无穷的结局。  
　　罗斯只需要一颗种子，命运却送来一双。当年的马戏团里有对双胞胎侏儒，静时谁也分辨不出他俩，可一旦动起来没有人会搞错。双胞胎往往像两个半圆，相似 却截然相反又恰恰完整彼此。一个往前一个便断后，一个刚向左一个就知道守右。更难控制，更大的挑战，更多的意外和刺激。出身算不了什么，谁说老鼠窝里一定 飞不出苍鹰？罗斯比所有人更明白这点。关键是如何打碎半个圆，如何趁虚而入掌握另一半，何时亲自粉墨登场走到台前？  
　　炮制一出好戏时间火候都得拿捏得分毫不差。他一口气喝光剩余的烈酒掷下酒杯，越想越是激动连手指都有些发颤。真命天子只有一个。  
　　姐姐还是弟弟？这是个好问题。

*

　　“罗斯先生——”  
　　“要是我没有记错的话，凯拉克。”罗斯打断道，“你许诺过夏天结束前收拾干净白教堂区的煤渣。”  
　　“是的，可是……”  
　　“可是什么？别害羞，你知道我喜欢意外。可是什么？”  
　　站在罗斯桌前，雷克斯福特·凯拉克佝偻着背不住抹汗，他的衣服又脏又皱，光秃秃的脑门也没了平日的油光，眼袋快垂到颧骨，哪还有半点分区首领的气派。 可怜的蠢货，罗斯边想边又满上一杯。凯拉克不但说不出任何能让人意外的话，而且他们俩都很清楚他接下来的解释只会更触怒罗斯。  
　　“计划本来很顺利，先生。煤渣帮的残党根本不值得您操心，我们已经把他们打得抬不起头了！可是、可是不知道从哪里冒出来个臭小子，到处偷袭我们的人、 抢劫我们的货车。”凯拉克愤怒的拔高音调，“他还杀害了我的副手，您见过她！有人看到那小子把尸体丢进马车送给了苏格兰场的杂种！”  
　　罗斯当然不记得凯拉克的助手，也不关心对方的下场。“我想你一定知道这个‘小子’的名字？”  
　　凯拉克精神一振。“当然，先生。他叫乔伊，乔伊·豪斯，上周二他在斯皮塔佛德市场炸掉了我们一大批货物。我相信那是他第一次出现在白教堂区。我们需要援助，先生。只要从临区抽调一队人过来，我就能把这崽子和煤渣帮的残党一网打尽！”  
　　“雅各布·弗莱。”  
　　“您说什么？”凯拉克迷惑的问。  
　　罗斯突然怒不可遏，要不是最近几年有意避免亲手沾染人命，他一定当场在这无药可救的蠢货脑门上开个血洞。不仅仅因为凯拉克到了这个时候都没弄清敌人的真实姓名，更是因为对方的刻意隐瞒。  
　　自从弗莱姐弟到达伦敦，短短两个星期里雅各布·弗莱至少在白天的街头刺杀了六名暴徒帮成员，公然破坏接受他们保护的工厂、撕毁工人契约，他和姐姐伊 薇·弗莱连日来抢劫暴徒帮货车不下十数次；他甚至还冲进个别据点制服小头目，要求暴徒们改加入他的“黑鸦帮”。没错，他居然新建了一个帮会。真是有趣的想 法。问题是所有这些令人雀跃的消息全都来自罗斯安插在白教堂区的心腹，凯拉克从头到尾连一个字眼都没有向他提起过，自以为能轻松摆平两个无名小辈，直到今 天如丧家犬般跑来搬救兵。  
　　冷静从来不是罗斯的品质，不过一想到凯拉克此时内心煎熬恐怕犹如头悬利刃，他的心情又愉悦起来。  
　　“先生？”  
　　“他叫雅各布·弗莱，还有个姐姐伊薇·弗莱。”罗斯站起来走向凯拉克，一手搭住对方的肩膀将人带到房门前。“两个从克罗伊登来的后生后生晚辈，我相信你一定能把这件事处理好。”  
　　凯拉克停住脚步，惊疑不定的看向罗斯，低声说：“可是先生！我听说……我听说他们的打扮和……和刺客兄弟会的人一模一样。”  
　　“胡说八道。你可有亲眼见过对方？”罗斯斥道，“斯塔瑞克阁下早已将兄弟会斩草除根彻底驱逐出伦敦，暴徒的存在就是为了保证这一成果不被玷污，你想说我失败了吗，凯拉克？”  
　　“不、不敢——”  
　　罗斯打开门，将神不守舍的分区首领推出去。“好了好了。发起帮派战争，像个真正的暴徒一样亲自会会我们的弗莱先生和小姐。我会照顾好你安置在西敏区的两个女儿，她们和祖母一块儿住对吧？别让我失望，凯拉克，你知道我失望时什么样。”  
　　凯拉克如丧考妣。罗斯不等他回答用力甩上门。  
　　他回到桌边坐下，拿起被打搅前正在整理的名单。这些名字都属于可以为他所用的中小资本家。他们要么挣扎于破产边缘，要么就是只能吃点大公司剩下的残羹。贪婪而又绝望，正是最容易收买利用的人——若是收买不了，“划掉”便是。  
　　雅各布·弗莱选择正面与暴徒帮冲突多少有些出乎罗斯的意料，倒不是说他不高兴，他简直满意极了。斯塔瑞克依靠暴徒帮控制中下阶层，所以还有什么比铲除 暴徒帮更能动摇其地基呢。不过年轻人就是年轻人，弗莱先生打算靠抢劫货车养活一整个行政区的贫民吗？工厂倒下，人的需求不会消失；撕毁契约，男女老少依然 得养家糊口。初生牛犊的弗莱先生在伦敦首次登场便制造了好大一个烂摊子，一个罗斯万分乐意善后的摊子。  
　　“备马车。”他向始终站在角落守候的路易斯指示道。  
　　“是，先生。”  
　　罗斯将名单塞进口袋。最强壮的种子也需要时间生根发芽，如果弗莱姐弟选中白教堂区扎根，有何不可？雅各布·弗莱，罗斯喜欢这个名字，喜欢目前所听到的关于这个名字的一切。他对喜欢的东西一向是不吝啬的。  
　　他推开椅子，拿起酒杯向前方祝酒。就把凯拉克和白教堂区当作一份提前预支的见面礼吧。  
　　“等你好消息，亲爱的雅各布。”


	2. 一（上）

　　晚霞初现时，罗斯终于踏上了回程。报业云集的舰队街车水马龙，正是一天中最繁忙的时段，马车的行进速度只能在步行和慢跑间徘徊，随时有拥堵的可能。不过这倒给了他这段时间里罕有的空闲，回顾过去一周的局势。

　　雅各布干净利落的拿下了白教堂区。吸纳煤渣帮和投降的暴徒后，黑鸦帮实力大涨，但他并没有因此满足，几天后神不知鬼不觉的出现在伦敦最南面的朗伯斯区，把那里的暴徒打了个措手不及。  
　　如果白教堂是礼物，那么朗伯斯就是一次测试。罗斯得知道他的种子到底有多少潜力，估算控制它需要的力量。他派人给朗伯斯区的首领送去一封密信，简要提点了若干注意事项。  
　　“史特恩，我想你已经有所耳闻，我们的新朋友对市场、仓库、码头和工厂，尤其是大量雇佣童工的工厂情有独钟。将可用人员全部调集起来，加强以上区域和各据点的防御。不光地面，屋顶上也必须派人日夜巡逻，保证所有帮众配备枪支、哨子且不单独行动。记住，不要在警察面前先动手。”  
　　如此这般，相信雅各布至少得花上几周时间拿下朗伯斯区。罗斯正好借此机会喘口气，再跟那些商人、政客多喝一次下午茶他不知道自己会做出什么事来。  
　　可是从克罗伊登飞来的黑鸦似乎铁了心不按照剧本演出。数倍加强的防守没能起到拖延作用，反倒像是激起了他的兴趣与斗志。用斯特兰纺织厂热身后，他便直扑暴徒帮的分区老巢回音街小巷和巴特锡风炉。仅仅一天功夫，佛雷契夫妇、“恶霸”、马丁·秋契相继在自家戒卫森严的地盘上惨遭毒手。帮旗焚毁，物资被洗劫一空，两个据点驻守的普通帮众几乎全灭。  
　　“他带着死亡从天而降！”  
　　这句话由一个侥幸逃生的人说出来，随着越来越多的中小头目或横尸街头或被塞进苏格兰场的马车，如野火燎原般燃遍整个朗伯斯，也将残余暴徒的勇气焚烧殆尽。史特恩大势已去，时间却只过去了一周。  
　　雅各布是怎么办到的，他的极限在哪儿？到了这个时候，罗斯不得不承认错估了他的种子——以为还需要时间生根发芽、哪想到粗壮的藤蔓早已窜出泥潭，缠绕住上方的钢筋铁骨收紧绞杀。雅各布不但有着超出预期的生命力，而且危险致命；年轻气盛、鲁莽冲动？或许。但暴徒帮在白教堂和朗伯斯的惨败在在证明了他有这个资本，要知道没人能仅凭一股冲劲和运气飞这么高这么远。  
　　雅各布就像一个谜，蕴藏着无限的潜力。罗斯的好奇心从未如此之强烈，却偏偏分不出半点精力挖掘答案。黑鸦带来的混乱中弥漫着死亡的气息，恐惧已经在城市的底层散播开，暴徒们个个神经紧绷一触即发。罗斯留在阿尔罕伯拉宫的时间日益缩减，有时几乎有种疲于奔命的错觉。能为他所用且表面上与暴徒帮没有牵连的人还不够多，被“解放”的行政区里需要填充的空缺却太多，于是不少好位置便被某些见不得光的骗子小偷浑水摸鱼了去。一方面黑鸦高歌猛进不断蚕食暴徒帮的势力，另一方面罗斯对区域内工商行业的控制却没能如计划般顺利完成。如此此消彼长，不是好兆头。  
　　然而这些不是最大的隐患，斯塔瑞克才是。圣殿骑士的心思全在伊甸碎片上尚未过问帮派事物，多年合作积累的优良信誉也为罗斯争取了时间。但斯塔瑞克不是傻瓜，雅各布再这么摧枯拉朽横行无阻下去，大团长的矛头很快将直指暴徒帮龙头。  
　　万万没想到，他竟被自己选中的种子弄得如此焦头烂额。这种情况必须立刻扭转！没人能破坏罗斯的计划、妨碍他重新获得自由。如有必要，砍掉一些藤蔓甚至部分主干也在所不惜。  
　　  
　　马车忽的一停，罗斯拉开窗帘向外张望，发现逆向车道上的车也都停了下来。好啊，果然堵上了，真是好极了。  
　　维多利亚堤岸竣工前，所有人都认为它能缓解泰晤士河沿岸的交通拥堵，可惜现实对着斯塔瑞克建筑公司及其总设计师狠狠甩去一巴掌。放到以往罗斯准要说几句妙话好好讽刺讽刺异想天开的大团长，可是跟马车难分难舍了几个星期后……摸摸空空如也的肚子，他无奈的叹口气，罢了罢了，就当饭前散步吧。  
　　正当罗斯想打开门把决定告诉驾车的路易斯时，马车后方忽然传来警哨和喧哗声。  
　　“咚”。不等他反应过来，车厢一颠一沉，有人跳到了车顶上！  
　　“什么——啊！”路易斯首当其冲，被人从驾驶座上推下来滚到后轮边。好在他似乎没有大碍，稍一停顿立刻爬起来护在车门前。  
　　罗斯伸手握住礼物外套下的枪。只有两种人会在街上吹响警哨，警察或者暴徒，他们追逐的人也只有两种。他扭开车把将门打开一条细缝，隔着玻璃向路易斯使个眼色。只要来者敢再做出任何威胁举动——  
　　“这辆马车被征用了，先生。去白教堂区找黑鸦帮的人要赔偿。报雅各布·弗莱的名字。不不，伊薇·弗莱。”  
　　雅各布·弗莱！  
　　“……反正她也不会比现在更生气了。哈！”  
　　雅各布的笑声，罗斯示意路易斯退开的眼神，重新合上的门，一切都发生在电光火石间。马车骤然向前撞开右前方的车辆，罗斯用双手紧紧抓住把手，身体却被甩到了对座。右肩剧痛，还来不及吸口气，整辆车又往左边的马车撞去。他不受控制的顺着倾斜的椅面滑向另一侧，只得连忙放开把手以免肩膀脱臼。  
　　车厢外一片混乱，惊呼与叫骂此起彼落，街面的台阶上挤满了路人和逃下马车的乘客、车夫，店铺里的顾客也纷纷涌出来看热闹。一伙穿着红色外套的暴徒从后方追了上来，最近的离车厢顶多五六个身位。  
　　罗斯“唰”的拉上窗帘，不想冒被认出来的风险。几乎同时马车开始疾驰，唯一的警告只是一记清脆响亮的马鞭声，于是他毫不意外的又被惯性抛回对面原先的座位，要不是本能的用手肘撑了一把，恐怕脖子就得当场折断。饶是如此，他的脑门还是不可避免的撞到挡板上，发出好大一声响。  
　　该死的雅各布·弗莱！！！  
　　“啊，看来这儿还有一位乘客。雅各布·弗莱向你致歉，先生。或者小姐？恐怕你错过了最佳下车时机。没必要惊慌，把这当成一段小小的意外之旅吧！”他的声音年轻洒脱，豪不受被暴徒追击的影响，轻快的语气中没有一丝烦恼迟疑，甚至还有点享受的意思。  
　　相比之下车里的暴徒帮龙头可就狼狈多了。雅各布驾着马车在两条车道之间的狭窄空间狂奔，车厢左摇右摆不时与躲避不及的车辆磕碰。为了不又被甩出去，罗斯不得不一手抓门把一手撑车顶，左脚踩地右腿抬起顶住对面的座位，全身的骨头都要随着车厢一起震散架了。唯一值得庆幸的是他的肚子空空如也。  
　　“坐稳！”  
　　话音未落，又是一下猛烈的碰撞，不过对象不是其他马车。罗斯眼睁睁看着街灯灯柱上的铜杆插进对座旁边的车窗；碎玻璃撒了一地，疾风灌进车厢，布帘猎猎作响；他被吹得睁不开眼睛，耳朵里充斥着血液奔流的声音，右臂阵阵抽痛多半拉伤了，身体其他部位恐怕也有不少淤青；他的发型被吹得东倒西歪，衬衣下摆挣脱腰带的束缚露在马甲外，礼服袖口也扯破了。有多久不曾如此狼狈不堪，多久不曾如此接近死亡的边缘？久到罗斯已经记不起来了。有一种东西在他体内苏醒过来，被急流的血液送向四肢百骸充盈每一个细胞。那不是肤浅的由危险引发的兴奋激动，更不是紧张害怕，那是长久以来连他自己也没有意识到已经失去了的东西。多年来第一次，罗斯又有了活着的感觉。  
　　马车开始减速，从咯吱咯吱的声音判断，车轮多半受了损伤。 “你还好吧？”雅各布高声问道。  
　　罗斯放下腿，抖掉裤子上的玻璃渣，抚平头发。  
　　“……你还活着吗？”  
　　“从没有这么好过，弗莱先生。”罗斯不知道他们在哪条街上，也不怎么在乎。  
　　“真的？哼，有意思。”  
　　罗斯想现在就打开车门探出上身，亲眼看看对方长什么样，雅各布的面容是否也像声音一样惹人喜爱？但他忍住了冲动。关键角色的会面可不能草率，麦斯威尔·罗斯要在最完美的时机见到雅各布。郑重邀请，精心布置的场所，合适的着装，还有啤酒当然了，一样都不能少。“我希望有荣幸说很高兴‘见’到你，不过眼下的情形恐怕不太符合。”  
　　“为了你的安全，还是不要见的好。”雅各布说道，语气一变，“坐稳，又有尾巴了！”  
　　罗斯也听到了后方逼上来的马蹄声。不过雅各布没有抽鞭子加速，似乎有意让对方赶上来。罗斯靠后紧贴椅背，尽可能让窗帘和车门旁的木板挡住自己。好在追上的两名暴徒一心一意盯着敌人，并没有注意车厢。当两辆马车并驾齐驱时，副驾驶座上的暴徒站了起来。  
　　他想跳过来袭击。“小——”  
　　半空中银光闪过。那个暴徒僵在原地，难以置信的低头看了眼胸口上的刀柄，来不及惨呼便翻身摔下车去。暴徒帮的马车后轮从他身上碾过，顿时失去平衡一头撞上路边的邮筒。  
　　“不玩了吗，小子？！” 雅各布张扬的嚷道。他真是不懂收敛为何物对吧？  
　　“干得漂亮，弗莱先生！”  
　　“这可不是我经常得到的评价，先生。你是个怪人，不过我喜欢。”雅各布听起来是认真的。罗斯从不知道这么平庸的一个字眼也能让人这么快活。“我真该请你喝一杯庆祝下咱们的冒险，也为你的马车致歉。”  
　　为什么不呢？罗斯差点冲口而出。“不用担心马车，一次精彩的冒险值得这么点小代价。你在赶时间吗，弗莱先生？”  
　　“叫我雅各布就行。我赶着去见一位艾略森医生。”  
　　“你受伤了？”罗斯下意识的往前坐了坐。  
　　“你抢了我的话，先生。你听起来还不错，但最好是找个医生看看。”他不确定的说，像个突然意识到自己闯了祸的男孩，“……我在前面放你下来，找个附近能搭公共马车的地方。”  
　　有趣，看来肆无忌惮的外皮下藏着一颗温柔的心。罗斯等不及欣赏它变硬发黑的过程了，更妙的是他可以亲自动手不是吗？在这座钢铁之城的齿轮下，任何柔软的东西都长久不了。罗斯如此，雅各布也该如此。“别担心。就像我之前说的，从没有这么好过。”他忽然想起一个名字，试探道，“艾略森医生，朗伯斯疗养院的约翰·艾略森医生？”  
　　“你们认识？”  
　　“不，听说过，他可是个名望的医生。你有认识的人在他那里接受治疗？”  
　　“要是有的话，我不确定现在救他们还来不来得及。” 雅各布打趣道，“只是去和艾略森医生谈谈他的……药水。”  
　　镇痛药水，原来雅各布在调查斯塔瑞克的镇痛药水，怪不得拿下朗伯斯的据点后没有立刻接受帮派战争。罗斯太清楚所谓的“谈谈”会如何收场了，他简直不敢相信自己的好运。。“我祝你们谈得顺利。”  
　　艾略森是制作镇痛药水的关键，也是真正能在骑士团内部说得上话的人。他的死将直接打击斯塔瑞克在医学界的影响力，其强行推广的镇痛药水项目也得关门大吉。药水进入流通前，斯塔瑞克曾命令罗斯囤积有用的药物以便将来高价出售。大团长不知道的是，罗斯见识过镇痛药水的可怕负作用后，不但囤积了他要求的药物，还私藏了数倍之多的用量以备不时之需。听到雅各布这么说，  
　　“小心，稳住。”雅各布在跟谁说话？  
　　马车缓缓前行又经过一个街口，熟悉的街景让罗斯认出了他们的位置。新大桥大街，前方直通黑衣修士大桥，大桥右手边是维多利亚堤岸的休闲广场，左边则是坎农街火车站的公共马车站。  
　　“好极了，就快到了。谁是这儿最好的马？当然是你啦。”  
　　“她确实是匹好马。你在跟我的马说话吗，雅各布？”  
　　沉默。  
　　罗斯失笑。他居然这么快就忘了车上还有个人？  
　　“咱们能假装忘了我刚才说的话吗？”  
　　“恐怕我的记性相当好。不过放心，你的小秘密在我这里很安全。”  
　　他又听到了雅各布的笑声。“否则你可真要担心啦，先生，我会做很坏的事。”  
　　“坏到会入梦？”罗斯故意问。  
　　“那得看情况……”  
　　“或许我也不是好人，你没有想过吗？”  
　　“这我不知道，但你绝对不是普通人。”雅各布告诉他，“一位用得起这么好的马车的绅士，居然到现在都没有想起自我介绍，多稀奇。车厢前玻璃和两侧观景玻璃都换成了镶板。为什么，先生？你是个古怪、喜欢冒险、偷偷摸摸而且有许多秘密的人。看来伦敦这个地方还是有好玩的人的。  
　　他这番话明明算不上夸奖，甚至还有点讽刺的意味，听在罗斯耳中却莫名的受用。聪明的小子。让邀请场合礼服统统见鬼去好了，罗斯现在要见他。  
　　“我说……可恶！他们一定抄的近路。”  
　　突变的语气告诉罗斯前方出现了暴徒。他以为雅各布会调头，但马车彻底停了下来。  
　　“冒险结束，火并时间到。”雅各布利落的跳下驾驶座，“我对付他们，你找机会走。”说罢他头也不回的冲向前去，从头到尾只留给罗斯一个穿黑色长外套戴礼帽的背影。

　　罗斯花了点时间踹开变形的车门，快步向冲突中心前进。大街上一片狼藉，路人乘客早已吓得逃之夭夭，只有些不愿抛下马车的车夫躲在街道两旁的建筑物后，一边瑟瑟发抖一边遥遥张望。随着打斗声逐渐清晰，街上的马车横七竖八，车厢上的血迹和挡路的尸体也越来越多。有些躲在角落里的人看到了他，要么露出看见疯子的表情，要么自以为是的招手让他过去躲避。罗斯视若无睹。  
　　当他终于绕到一辆最前排的车后，围着雅各布的暴徒只剩下四个了。以他们为中心的路口东倒西歪着一圈被遗弃的马车，罗斯用来藏身的这辆距离他们顶多七八码。不少车头悬挂的油灯还亮着，同不远处的街灯、桥灯将五个生死相搏的人形照得分明，又在周围的地面和车厢上投下无数个层叠的影子——在黑衣修士大桥起始点与维多利亚堤岸交汇处、毗邻坎农街火车站，全伦敦最繁忙的街口——自成一个离奇诡异的血色舞台。  
　　罗斯的眼睛只追逐舞台上的一个人，雅各布。但他的速度太快了，若非罗斯也是把好手，恐怕只能看到一羽翻飞舞动的鸦影。  
　　说时迟，那时快，面对横扫过来的刀锋，雅各布一个弯腰前扑，反手将短刀插进对方后颈，血液如雨幕般喷射而出，他毫不停顿，抽刀右转，左拳直奔第二名敌人的门面。落点太高了，罗斯刚这么想，一柄尖刃从雅各布的手腕下弹出正中眉心。他蹬掉尸体，后翻躲过斜刺里射去的子弹，快步冲向一辆马车，跃起、借力反跳，扑抱住追上来的第三名敌人。两人一起摔下时，罗斯分明听到了脖颈被拧断的声音。雅各布一落地便如离弦之箭窜向最后一名暴徒，抓住小腿将其掀翻在地一脚踩住拿枪的手。  
　　短刀还是那柄神奇的袖剑？亦或是先前在马车上见过的飞刀？罗斯屏息以待，结果对方又让他意外了。  
　　雅各布也从怀里掏出一把枪。  
　　“砰——！”脑浆横飞，失去生命的躯体直挺挺向后倒去，一切结束于冒烟的枪口下。十年，年轻十年能干得和他一样漂亮吗？罗斯自问。  
　　雅各布收起武器，向后退开一步抹把脸，但那只是拉长了溅在脸颊上的血迹。他孩子气的瘪瘪嘴，放下手。他的外套上也沾满了血，在灯光下泛着死亡的光泽。此刻，这个鲜血浸染尸体妆点的舞台只剩下黑鸦和他的首席观众了。被所有灯光和所有看得到看不到的视线聚焦凝视，雅各布看起来如此致命却也如此诱人，他仍然戴着那顶礼帽，但帽檐投下的阴影丝毫掩不去他的美丽与荣光，只让人更渴望一把扒光他，撬开所有的秘密，拥抱那燃烧的温度。他是黑暗中的烈焰，没错，雅各布不需要灯光，他那么明亮，他就在发光。  
　　罗斯要将这团自由的野火捕获，不惜任何代价。


	3. 一（下）

　　煞风景的警哨声偏偏在此时划破寂静，一队警察从坎农街火车站的边门飞奔而来。扫兴的家伙，罗斯暗骂，只好收回刚跨出去的脚。  
　　雅各布偏头往他们的方向看去，伸手压低帽檐。只这么一小会功夫警察已围了上来，比起刚才的暴徒这些家伙谨慎得多，全都用枪指着目标，小心翼翼地半步半步缩小包围圈。雅各布不为所动，仿佛等待着什么。  
　　再让我惊讶一次，亲爱的，解决这些挡路的走狗。罗斯边想边悄悄握住配枪，尽管他不愿与警察正面冲突，但如有必要亦无不可。  
　　仿佛听到他的想法，雅各布动了。只见他右手一扬将什么东西扔到地上，浓重的白色烟雾从里面爆裂开，转眼间将他和警察们团团笼罩。  
　　“怎么回事。人呢！”  
　　“哎哟——”  
　　警察在烟雾中大呼小叫，怕伤到自己人不敢开枪，浑然不知一道绳索自烟雾中破空而出直扑十几码开外的桥灯，它的主人高高跃出白雾，凭借机关收缩绳索产生的巨大拉力飞上铜柱，稳稳落在顶部的尖顶灯罩上。  
　　“他在桥上！”  
　　那些没用的警察好不容易挥散浓烟，手忙脚乱的追上去。有几人半路举起枪瞄准，不过这个距离下根本谈不上准头，他们连放数枪却连雅各布的衣角都没有摸到。趁所有人往桥头移动的机会，罗斯也借助众多马车掩护向堤岸靠近。  
　　雅各布蹲立在灯罩上，对再次逼近的警察让然是一副无动于衷的样子。他又有什么鬼主意了？答案很快揭晓。等警察们重新聚集起来站在灯柱下的安全距离喊话时，他居然故技重施又朝他们扔去一枚烟雾弹。听着从烟雾里传来的惊呼、咳嗽还有人撞人摔在地上的闷声和痛叫，罗斯简直乐不可支。这个邪恶的小子根本就是故意的嘛。  
　　可是他脸上的笑容很快被雅各布接下来的动作抹得一干二净。像是欣赏够了脚下的混乱场面，刺客向河面方向伸出左臂，一道绳索从先前弹出袖剑的护腕再次疾射而出，勾住一艘大型货轮的主桅。  
　　他要走了！ 罗斯心一沉。  
　　与此同时，雅各布稳稳的自灯罩上站了起来。不可能，桅杆离灯柱至少有二十多码，更别提其本身的高度了。然而掠过河面的身影证明对黑鸦而言没有什么是不可能的，没有任何东西能阻挡他自由飞翔。  
　　直到掌心刺痛，罗斯才意识到自己捏紧了拳头。十年？即使时光倒流二十年，他也不可能办得到。要是连追都追不上，还谈何捕获呢？  
　　“回头。”回头看我。  
　　雅各布当然没有听见，更没有理由回头。借助往来繁忙的船只，几个起落黑鸦便飞过泰晤士河，消失在一片厂房后。  
　　这就是母亲当初眼睁睁看着他离开时心情吗？为了爬上现在的位置，罗斯抛弃过许多人，他从没有想过更不曾体验过那些人的感受。然而初次见面，甚至谈不上真正的见面，雅各布便让他尝到了个中滋味，一种他再也不想尝到的滋味。  
　　“先生？”  
　　罗斯一惊，回身用枪指住来者。  
　　“是我，先生。”  
　　“路易斯。你怎么找来的？”  
　　“跟着一团乱的大街，先生。”男仆满头大汗，说完这句话双手撑着膝盖不住喘气，多半是一路跑过来的。  
　　罗斯收起枪。随着威胁解除，原本空荡荡的街头又熙攘起来。车夫们直奔马车，原先躲在各处角落里的人纷纷涌向桥头一探究竟，街道上顿时险象环生，鞭声、马嘶、惊叫，车辙倾轧，到处是拥挤嘈杂的景象。警察们慌忙呵斥阻拦，但挡不住桥头上越聚越多的人群。他皱了皱眉，示意路易斯跟上，快步往相反方向离开了现场。

 

　　绕过坎农街火车站外围，罗斯带头拐进条小巷。说是小巷，它其实只是长排住宅区间的狭窄通道，勉强容两个人并行。巷子里光线昏暗，只能听到他和路易斯的脚步声，以及偶尔从上方窗户后传出的模糊人声。快到另一头巷口时，几只叠起来的板条箱挡了半边路，两个绿衣大汉摇摇晃晃的从箱子后绕出来拦住他们。  
　　“让开。”罗斯没有心情与这些渣滓纠缠。  
　　“别着急嘛，好先生。”打头那个一副无赖腔调，“咱们兄弟最近手头正好有点紧，你看——”  
　　不等他说完，罗斯猛然摁住他的脑袋往墙上砸去。无赖猝不及防，连哼都没哼出声便软倒在地上，一动不动了。罗斯拔出枪指向后面那人，沉声说：“他还没死，不过你要是敢出声的话，他醒过来后会发现这里有一具挺眼熟的尸体。”  
　　对方连连摇头，用颤抖的双手牢牢捂住嘴，倒退着缩回箱子和墙壁的夹角。不再理睬他，罗斯带着路易斯一前一后跨过地上的家伙走出小巷。  
　　与记忆中一样，巷子外是个僻静的街区。街面商铺大半已经关门，路上只有几个行色匆匆赶着回家的人，偶尔才跑过辆马车，前方不远处的石阶上，有个衣衫褴褛的流浪儿坐在那儿低头数硬币；没人注意他们。  
　　罗斯在路灯下稍整仪容。经过刚才的小插曲，他的右臂愈发疼痛，不过郁积的情绪总算略有疏通，不至于再面临失控爆发的危险。罗斯很清楚自己的脾气，就像他也很清楚自己的手劲。不管刚才那人有没有噤声，明天早上附近的住户都会在巷子里发现至少一具尸体。啊，那家伙应该已经察觉同伴的真实情况了，到现在都没有追出来寻仇，多半是吓得魂飞魄散逃命去了。  
　　“路易斯，去路口叫辆出租马车。”他回头向走在后面的男仆吩咐道。  
　　“是，先生。”  
　　“等等。”罗斯转过身面对他，“你的脸色怎么这么难看？”  
　　“抱歉，先生。我摔下马车的时候，额头在地上撞了下。没什么要紧的。”路易斯脱下帽子，露出额头左侧一道寸许长的伤口，沾着血迹、汗水和散乱的发丝，显然为了追罗斯和雅各布没来得及处理。  
　　“要不要紧医生说了算。”  
　　“是，先生。”  
　　就在这时，原本安静数钱的流浪儿忽然跳将起来对着墙拳打脚踢，嘴里呜哇呜哇干嚎个不停。一个路过的老头大声咒骂：“闭上你的狗嘴，小杂种！”  
　　“离我远点！”流浪儿哑着嗓子叫道。  
　　老头冲他吐口唾沫，骂骂咧咧的走了。原本怒容满面的流浪儿像脱力似的跌坐回地上，捂住脸双肩不断颤动。  
　　那么赤裸裸的愤怒和绝望，这才是罗斯熟悉的景象。他想了想，走上前去。  
　　“孩子，你知道库科莱恩街的赖特诊所吗？”  
　　流浪儿蒙着脸抽泣，恍若未闻。  
　　罗斯不以为意，又问：“想挣笔跑腿费吗？”  
　　过了几秒，男孩抬起头，胡乱擦下眼泪。“我知道那个诊所，离这儿不算太远。”他应该有十三十四了，但瘦弱得仿佛才十一二岁，这种春寒料峭的夜晚，只穿了一件过大的旧单衣，松松垮垮的领口下锁骨明显得凸在外面。  
　　“你叫什么，孩子？”  
　　“詹姆斯，不过大家都叫我小波特。”  
　　“听好了，詹姆斯。我要你去诊所找一位彼得·赖特医生，让他到阿尔罕伯拉宫走一趟。”罗斯边说边取出六先令（成年人劳工两天的收入）递给男孩。小波特吸着鼻子数了一遍硬币，不敢相信的看看他，又数一遍，这才将捏紧硬币的拳头塞进衣兜里。  
　　“我要告诉赖特医生谁找他和为什么吗？”  
　　“告诉他我的男仆受了伤，他知道我是谁。”  
　　“行，我这就去。”  
　　“别忙着走。”罗斯按住他的肩膀。“我有个附加条件，你得跟着赖特医生一起去阿尔罕伯拉宫见我复命。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　很多听过罗斯名头的人恐怕不会相信，但他确实也能做出和颜悦色的表情。“这件事对我来说非常要紧，詹姆斯，我知道你是个好小伙。”他渐渐放缓语速，表情变得严肃郑重，“不过我还是必须问你个问题。你值得我的信任吗，我可以把这么重要的事托付给你吗，‘波特先生’？”  
　　男孩瞪大眼睛愣住了，多半有生以来第一次被尊称为先生。几种不同的表情闪过脸孔，最后他挺起单薄的背脊，大声回答：“请您放心，先生！”  
　　罗斯拍拍他的肩膀，直视着那双哭红的眼睛点头。“去吧。”  
　　男孩像听到命令的小狗，一溜烟的跑了。  
　　“你怎么还站在这里，路易斯？去叫车，我快饿死了。”  
　　“是，先生。”  
　　这才像话，罗斯抱住抽痛的手臂，雅各布不是肮脏小巷里的渣滓，不是无家可归的流浪狗，也不是任劳任怨的老马，他是翱翔蓝天的鸟儿，强大而且自由。捕获能飞得那么高那么远的人谈何容易。幸运的是没有任何东西刀枪不入，罗斯也不缺少办法。或许他可以从驯养一只真正的黑鸦入手？  
　　驯养。没错，驯养就是他一直在找的词儿。

 

　　小波特果然没有失信。赖特赶到阿尔罕伯拉宫时，罗斯已经填饱肚子换好一身干净衣物，也给右臂和其他淤青的部位上了伤药。对于从地下搏击场发迹的人来说，这种程度的皮肉伤司空见惯，自行处理是最起码的生存技能。虽然很久没有受过伤了，但这些东西早已融入他的血骨成为本能的一部分，现时做来依然驾轻就熟。  
　　吩咐赖特在休息室给路易斯检查后，他将小波特带到走廊一边。“你做得很好，孩子。”  
　　男孩露出一个害羞的笑容，问：“那我能走了吗，先生？”  
　　“你大可以不回来，但还是遵守了诺言。”罗斯取出一张五英镑纸币递给他。“拿着，詹姆斯，你没有让我失望，把这当作奖励吧。”小波特的脸上闪过惊喜，可是手指碰到纸币的一瞬他又缩了回去。  
　　“我是不是……我有麻烦了吗，先生？”  
　　“这是你应得的。我从不亏待能为我办成事的人。”罗斯告诉他。“至于麻烦，如果你还像先前一样把钱放在衣兜里，恐怕麻烦很快就要找上你了。”  
　　“我不明白。”  
　　“动动脑筋，孩子。你知道深夜的街上都有些什么人对吧？”被发现几个先令顶多挨一顿打，而五英镑在那些人眼里可比一个小孩的命值钱多了。  
　　小波特恍然大悟。“我明白了先生。那些坏蛋，黑帮的家伙。暴徒帮的人已经够讨厌了，现在又来了个更讨厌的黑鸦帮，大伙儿都说街上越来越不安全了。我把钱藏在鞋子里，就算他们盯上我也找不到。”  
　　不知道雅各布听到这番评价会做何反应？罗斯只觉得有趣，看来他们都不太讨人喜欢呐。他看了眼小波特脚上明显过大的旧鞋摇头，把手中的纸币卷成一根细卷。“帽子。”  
　　男孩困惑的脱下鸭舌帽递给他。  
　　跟小波特的其他衣物一样，帽子又旧又脏，边缘内侧的针线已经有些松散了。罗斯将细卷从空隙间塞进去，仔细抚平里衬和针脚，然后把帽子还给男孩。“这就行了。去吧。”  
　　“再见，先生。”男孩戴上帽子迟疑的迈开步，开门时他忽地对罗斯说：“谢谢您，我、我不会忘记的。”  
　　不会忘记藏好钱，还是不会忘记这份恩情？只有时间能给出答案，但无论哪一种，罗斯其实并不在乎。为什么出手相助？乍一看这似乎只是个兴之所至顺手而为的小游戏。可惜人无法对自己撒谎。雅各布似乎对他有种难以解释的影响力，触动那些早已被他抛却的东西，以奥伯龙之名埋葬的前生——浪迹于伦敦街头的男孩，绝望的一无所有，绝望的想抓住任何能抓住的东西——为了获得自由而斩断的根茎原来一直都在那里。  
　　“罗斯先生。”  
　　他收拾起心情转身，看到赖特站在休息室门口。“情况怎么样？”  
　　“请不用太担心，只要伤口不感染就没有大碍。不过最近药物紧缺，我只能先留下一天的份，其余的得过几天才能送来。”  
　　“过几天。”罗斯重复道，“如果伤口感染，我会让人通知你没有那个必要了。”  
　　赖特无奈的摊手。“依我看这种几率很小，先生。请您理解，不光是我的诊所，整个伦敦都面临药物紧缺的危机。连我祖父的医院，全伦敦最好的医院之一，药房的库存一样捉襟见肘了！市面上有不少新药，但是……这么说吧，我极端不推荐任何人使用那些药。”  
　　“我听说过一点缺药的事，居然这么严重？”  
　　“情况只会比您想象的更严重。加急订单一张接着一张，可药厂反而接二连三的关门大吉了，无良代理商开始漫天要价。那些老爷夫人得不到药，把怒气全发泄到了我们头上！”赖特愤愤道。  
　　“原来如此。”  
　　“我当然不是指您，先生，只是——”  
　　罗斯摆手。“我理解，不是你的过错。你说到代理商倒提醒了我一件事，最近有位做药品代理的朋友正巧来伦敦拜访我。据我所知他带了一大批药材过来想开拓新市场，只是苦于这边没有人脉。要是你愿意牵线，我相信不但你的诊所，就连你祖父医院的困境也将大大得到缓解。”  
　　“真的？那可真是太好了！请一定为我们做个介绍，先生。只要能度过这次难关，我们对您和您的朋友一定感激不尽。”  
　　“举手之劳。不如去我的办公室详谈？”  
　　“当然，当然，请带路。”


	4. 二（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体引用自罗密欧与朱丽叶

　　各大报纸不但皆以头版头条报道了黑衣修士桥前发生的血腥屠杀，连日来更绞尽脑汁挖掘各种细枝末节，抢发独家“内幕”。那些沽名钓誉的名人们自然不会放过大出风头的好机会，犹如闻到血腥味的鲨鱼，争先恐后发表对暴行的强烈谴责，要求苏格兰场立刻将凶手捉拿归案。评论家们在专栏中展开激烈争辩，或许是为了标新立异博取眼球，也或许是别的什么原因，居然还出现了不少同情遇害暴徒的声音。  
　　人们为了抢购一张刊载最新进展的报纸，不惜搜寻几个街区。从闹哄哄的街头小酒馆到贵族宴会，耸人听闻的血案成了最受欢迎的话题，单看他们唾沫横飞，喜不自胜的模样，简直叫人以为身处一场举城狂欢。  
　　如果说这场狂欢中有任何遗憾，那就是没有报纸公布凶手照片。伦敦新闻画报倒是得到了一张，不过它所属报社的最大投资人恰恰是阿尔罕伯拉宫的主人。买断照片、底片，封锁消息，找人确保拍摄者（据说是专门在维多利亚堤岸为游客拍照的摄影师）再也没有机会向任何人兜售作品，花了罗斯一大笔钱。  
　　眼下照片就躺在他的桌上，打第一眼看到它，罗斯就知道所有花费都是值得的。由于曝光技术限制，相纸上只捕捉到一团模糊如鬼魅的黑影。舆论已经越来越离奇荒诞，多个民间团体组织宣称他们找到了证据证明凶手是超自然生物。罗斯能想象出照片一旦曝光会被配以什么样的标题——恶魔、鬼魂，地狱的使者，黑暗的奴仆——不外如是。谎言，都是谎言！他决不允许如此拙劣丑陋的东西公之于众，玷污他的黑鸦，哪怕公众还不知晓雅各布·弗莱这个名字。  
　　他用蜡烛点燃照片，看着它被火苗吞噬，将报纸撕成碎片扫落桌面，任纸屑与灰烬飞扬。难道那天在堤岸上躲避的路人和警察都是瞎子，难道他们真的懦弱到宁可相信鬼神之说而非自己的眼睛？  
　　没有关系，罗斯记得就好。  
　　他记得雅各布张扬悦耳的笑声，行云流水般的步伐，轻盈如展翼的飞鸟，雷霆万钧如不可阻挡的风暴，那么年轻自由，那么桀骜不驯，那么危险致命， _火炬亦不及他明亮_ 。他还记得雅各布高立于桅杆，脚下千帆驶过头顶群鸦盘旋，望江上夕阳胜血远方浓烟如黛，仿佛一副静止的油画遗世独立，罗斯从未见过如此美丽的景象。  
  
  
　　舞台美轮美奂，亲友仇敌齐聚一堂，乐声悠扬、觥筹交错，英俊青年翘首以盼，美丽的贵族小姐满怀憧憬。从布景灯光音乐服装到演员们的表演，新剧预演堪称完美无缺，可惜罗斯的心思不在眼前这个舞台上。  
　　备受指责的苏格兰场终于顶不住压力，不得不站出来致歉并许诺不惜一切代价缉拿凶犯。罗斯越发觉得荒谬可笑，因为就连伦敦市警察厅总监亲手签发的头号通缉令依然没有搞清楚雅各布的真名和来历，关于他的外貌描述也错误百出。不过有一点耐人寻味，虽然通缉令肖像上的男子带着兜帽，但仅凭露出来的下巴和嘴唇，罗斯可以确定画上之人正是雅各布没错。  
　　能向画师精确描述雅各布的外貌特征，连脖子上戴着项链的细节都没落下，却偏偏选择了头戴兜帽的形象并配以似是而非的文字，使得绝大部分人无法轻易认出。有意思。看来苏格兰场内部某位熟悉雅各布且地位不低的警官，迫于压力或所谓的正义感透露了他的信息，但又矛盾的试图拖延时间保护他。  
　　菲德列克·艾柏林，没错，除了他还能有谁。六年前是他暗中帮助了最后一批活跃于伦敦的刺客，如今他一定也与弗莱姐弟达成了某种交易。怪不得一部分暴徒帮头目凭空消失后，会神奇的出现在苏格兰场的围栏后，这也解释了那天雅各布为什么没有对围追的警察痛下杀手。艾柏林无法用金钱收买，罗斯尝试过所以很清楚。好在这位算不得传统意义上的好警察，只要能够伸张他认定的正义、打击阳光底下的罪恶，他其实很擅长对黑暗里的龌龊勾当佯装不见，甚至找些冠冕堂皇的理由与地下世界的子民合作。不过，要是这种合作危及自身安全与地位，损害其维护正义的资源——要是雅各布和黑鸦帮带来的麻烦远远大于他们使他立下的功劳，艾柏林的选择不言而喻。从默默无闻的钟表匠儿子到小有名气的警官，他靠的可不是一副软心肠。  
　　况且罗斯和雅各布的“联手”也没有给他留多少余地。一方面，自从黑鸦帮崛起后，爆炸、凶杀、大规模街头械斗几乎成了伦敦街头的日常。就在黑衣修士桥屠杀那天凌晨，萨瑟克区的蒸馏厂及内部数十人被一把大火烧得干干净净，朗伯斯疗养院的约翰·艾略森医生惨遭杀害，要不是屠杀的关注度太高，这两条新闻本来也足够上头条了。警察虽然迟钝了些但不是傻瓜，早晚将所有的线索联系起来追查到雅各布身上。另一方面，罗斯充分利用了控制的报社和收买的公众人物，引导舆论不断对警察厅施压。艾柏林再不彻底抽身，恐怕雅各布还没落网，他自己就得毁了前程。要拔除雅各布的盟友，这就是个不错的开始。  
　　最最让罗斯喜悦的是，在毫不知情的情况下雅各布竟能与他如此合作无间。雅各布不但在对付自己的盟友上出了大力，就连罗斯在医疗界突飞猛进的进展也有他的一份功劳。随着艾略森遇害和制造镇痛药水的蒸馏厂被毁，罗斯手头囤积的药物奇货可居，短短时间便成为各大医院争相讨好的救星，凭着大医院和那些受人敬仰的名医引荐，轻而易举的与过去无法触及的阶层搭上了关系。啊，这样的默契怎能不令他陶醉。  
　　要不是当下的时局太过复杂，罗斯简直想直接把暴徒帮送给他当作奖励。不过雅各布已经赢下朗伯斯的帮战向萨克斯区发起进攻，统治伦敦的地下世界只是时间问题。把所有的因素考虑进去，一年，不会更久了。  
　　罗斯要做的是尽快调整原有计划。或许是因为出身限制，过去他总是认为颠覆斯塔瑞克的帝国必须由下至上进行，但是现在他意识到只要方法用对，换个方向一样行之有效甚至事半功倍。而且这可以最大程度减少高塔崩溃时对下方破坏者造成的伤害，过去他不在意事成后种子的下场，现在情况不一样了，除了罗斯没有人可以动他的黑鸦。  
　　“先生！”路易斯穿过观看预演的特邀嘉宾，匆匆走到他身旁。  
　　台上依旧歌舞升平，绕场而走的青年一心一意只看着人群中央的梦中情人，仿佛忘了仇敌环伺的现实。“ _我从前的恋爱是假非真——_ ”他吟道，“ _今夜才遇见绝世佳人！_ ”  
　　“路易斯，为什么拉长了脸？”  
　　“斯塔瑞克先生要见您。”  
　　罗斯拿酒杯的手僵在了半空中。  
  
  
　　斯塔瑞克的宅邸让罗斯想起自己在西敏区的房子，一样宽敞奢侈但拘束，不过不同于斯塔瑞克的房子里到处可见胆战心惊的仆从，他那儿通常只有两名清洁工和一个看门人。比起没有人气的大宅子，罗斯更喜欢待在阿尔罕伯拉宫，他有一个带休息间的办公室，不过大多时候就直接坐在嘈杂的后台里，让走来走去的演员、造型师、清扫工、杂务和服装道具包围他。即使夜深人静时，低燃的灯火，回声，廊柱与幕帘投下的阴影，以及无数真真假假的都市传说仍使剧院阴寒的空气中弥散着一股诡秘怪异的鲜活气息。  
　　刚踏上最后一格楼梯，便听到办公室里传来人声。“……来跟我说什么雅各布·弗莱？一个管自己叫刺客的渣滓？你们侮辱了这个城市，这个奇迹，这杯茶！你们……”  
　　等骑士团倒台了，斯塔瑞克大可以当个演员，如果他还有命的话罗斯会给他留个位，来看演出的观众能挤满每一辆驶向伦敦的火车。虽然嘴上不承认，但是拔高的音量足以说明雅各布已经激怒了大团长。会无好会，得小心应对。  
　　“你怎么才来？”斯塔瑞克坐在桃花心木办公桌后指责，好像忘了会面时间是他定的。  
　　罗斯知道房间里还有其他人，但看到卡迪根伯爵和英格兰银行行长菲利普·两便士时仍不免惊讶。斯塔瑞克喜欢把棋子放在固定的格子里，虽然都为大团长办事，但他从来没有机会跟这两个骑士团的重要人物打上交道。“日安，先生们。”脸上不动声色，他回道，“你可以多来我的剧院坐坐，斯塔瑞克。”  
　　他的口吻立刻引来了另外两人不满的视线，不过正主不开口他们也自持身份没有说什么。他们显然认得罗斯；他的名字一定在骑士团的内部会议上被提起过。居然会在这里遇上他们，大团长的控制似乎不如从前了呢，雅各布的战绩真的让他那么心神不宁？  
　　斯塔瑞克似乎也意识到了自己的失误，当即挥退两名圣殿骑士。“坐下。”门关上后，他指着桌前的椅子说，然后让站在墙角的男仆斟茶。斯塔瑞克啜饮茶水的时候，罗斯的视线在男仆身上停留了片刻。不得不说他跟路易斯像极了，一样的安静拘谨，礼貌恭顺，还有……忠心耿耿，哈！  
　　放到以前，男仆也会被吩咐给罗斯倒一杯，但今天没有。真是无礼，他想道。现在大团长已经把不满暗示得够清楚了，接下来就该发难了。  
　　“你到底怎么回事，罗斯？”  
　　这是个没有正确答案的问题，好在斯塔瑞克也不想要回答。“我说得很清楚。我不在乎我用不上你的时候你私下捣鼓什么，也不在乎那间愚蠢的剧院或者所谓的退居幕后的把戏，我甚至可以大度的对你那‘登不上台面的小嗜好’视而不见。只要——”大团长用力放下茶杯。“只要你能管好街上那群不长脑子的蠢货！我的要求太高了是吗？”  
　　“不。”罗斯迎上对方的视线，竭力控制挥拳的冲动。打碎眼前这张令人作呕的脸是个很诱人的想法，但他知道对面办公桌的下方粘着一把枪，而斯塔瑞克的枪法比琴技出色得多。  
　　“那么到底出了什么事？回答我！”  
　　“我记得很清楚你说过什么，就在这个房间里，你第一次提出……合作的时候。至于出了什么事，简而言之，两个刺客一对姐弟，伊薇·弗莱和雅各布·弗莱，他们的父亲就是六年前给你找了不少麻烦的伊森·弗莱。”  
　　“我应该松口气吗，至少你赶在警察之前弄到了他们的名字？我早就知道了，说点我不知道的！你一向能言善道，好好给我解释解释！”  
　　“我不清楚你知道什么或不知道什么，克劳福德。你的圣殿骑士遍布伦敦，连暴徒里也有越来越多人佩戴你的徽章。”罗斯暗暗吸了口气，稳住声音。来之前他预想过很多遍怎么回答斯塔瑞克的问题，“有些事他们知道的或许比我更多。我不是教团的人，你从没有让我参加过你们的内部会议，倒不是说有什么好可遗憾的，我跟那种场合不搭调。不过，你从未向我透露刺客兄弟会的内幕，连必要的都没有，除了偶尔几句抱怨。他们的组织如何运行？他们有什么样的能力？来伦敦的真正目的又是什么？如果我能早点了解这些，或许街上的局势不至于到今天这个地步。”  
　　“你倒怪起我来了？你好大的胆子，罗斯，别忘了是我让你爬出贫民窟坐上今天这个位置的。”话虽如此，斯塔瑞克的语气却比先前略微缓和了些。  
　　“不是责怪是事实，另一个事实是我们的损失并不如场面上难看。克罗伊登的钢铁厂即将重建完毕，我已经派了人过去接手。艾略森医生虽然谢幕了，但是换个角度想想，现在正是出售你让我囤积的药物的最佳时机。市场上一瓶鸦片酊的价格翻了十倍，我可以断言斯塔瑞克工业本季的收入将有惊人的提升。”  
　　斯塔瑞克端起茶杯，抿了一口。“你怎么能保证重建的工厂不再被破坏？那群疯狗撕咬任何没沾上他们的臭味的东西。他们根本不知道什么是荣誉和秩序的价值，也不懂得经营积累，只会破坏、破坏、破坏！钱不是问题。只要能控制住伦敦，全世界都在我的掌心里，你觉得我会在乎一点药品的收入？”  
　　“因为我相信夺取地盘和破坏工厂不是雅各布的真正目的。只是一场刻意为之的表演，精彩但不是主秀。”  
　　“真正目的……”斯塔瑞克脸色一变，“你认为他是被推出来当靶子的，他姐姐才是幕后主使？”  
　　要到什么时候斯塔瑞克才会明白他不是世上唯一有资格具备感情的人？“他们是双胞胎姐弟，我认为合作这个词更符合实际情况。他们一起参加帮战，至少前两次是，这也侧面证明了我的想法。雅各布通过高调的行动吸引我们的注意力，给他姐姐作掩护。”这只是罗斯的推测之一，他更喜欢另一个：姐弟俩合成的圆出现了裂痕。“弗莱小姐才是关键，这点我同意。她的真正目的跟你一样，伊甸碎片。”  
　　“罗斯。”斯塔瑞克警告道。  
　　“喔，别这么看着我，克劳福德！你让我派人守卫克罗伊登的实验室，却拒绝透露那里到底藏着什么。我理解，但你总可以告诉我那东西会把整座厂房和铁路站场炸上天吧。每一天我的人都在为你的事业流血，我有责任搞明白什么东西那么重要。身为教团的大团长，你一定能明白。不过现在你可以放心了。我会做该做的事，也知道了要对付的是什么。至于你的宝贝，我不感兴趣也无意深入了解。任何声称凌驾于人的力量都是无稽之谈！我只在乎发生在伦敦街头的事，这一点第一次见面时我也在这个房间里告诉过你。”  
　　斯塔瑞克眯眼紧盯着他，似乎在评估话里的虚实。良久，他舒展开眉头靠向椅背。紧绷的空气也随之松懈下来。  
　　“这个，罗斯，这个就是我从来没有考虑过准许你加入教团的原因。你没有信仰。‘任何凌驾于人的力量都是无稽之谈’，光凭这句话教团就应该清理掉你。还有，我跟你说过多少次要放远目光？这么多年，你还是不能理解我们的事业是多么崇高荣耀，不得不说我很失望。”  
　　好像罗斯在乎似的。  
　　斯塔瑞克话锋一转，阴沉的宣布。“伊薇·弗莱必须死。”  
　　“恐怕没那么容易，她和‘幽魂’合作了。”  
　　“那个卑鄙的杂种居然没死？”  
　　“不但没死，而且化名亨利·葛林在白教堂区开了一间古玩店，继续为刺客兄弟会提供情报。”  
　　“他们都得死，为这座伟大的城市献祭！”斯塔瑞克双手撑桌面站了起来。  
　　罗斯也跟着站起。“我在白教堂区还有一些人，可以派他们——”  
　　“不。”斯塔瑞克抬手打断道，“没必要打草惊蛇，要不了多久我会亲自料理那个杂种。”  
　　“弗莱小姐？”  
　　“露西一定很高兴有机会亲手解决她。”  
　　“教团的二把手亲自出马，真是荣幸。”  
　　“我不管你用什么手段，罗斯。将计就计拖住雅各布·弗莱，别让他有机会援助他姐姐，但是我也不想再听到他抢走任何属于我们的东西。还有，别再让我知道你又调查你不该知道的东西。听清楚了？”  
　　“一清二楚。我会保证弗莱先生很忙的。”毋庸置疑，乐意之至。  
　　临走前，斯塔瑞克叫住他，罗斯刚放下的心又悬了起来。“罗斯，调人帮我做点事，都跟往常一样，具体的再通知你。”  
　　啧，知道了，知道了。暗杀政客，威胁挡了新铁轨又拒绝搬家的住户，抢劫竞争敌手的商品，诸如此类毫无新意，随便找个手下就能完成。  
　　罗斯的宝贵时间得用来斟酌词句，留下完美的第一印象——是时候向他的黑鸦发出邀请了。


	5. 二（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章是8，10，12，这一章是9，11，13。这样终于把见面前的东西都啰嗦完了- -|||

　　雅各布惊醒过来，心脏突突直跳，视线中一片血雾。他闭了闭眼定定神，从沙发上一跃而起，没想到差点被缠在腿上的薄毯绊个四脚朝天。慌忙中他抓住沙发扶手改变重心，结果脑门没跟地板来个亲密接触，屁股却结结实实地撞到了脚凳上。  
　　见鬼！睡下前搭在身上的明明是大衣，怎么变成了毛毯？他抓着身旁的立式衣架狼狈地爬起身，直到这时才发现外套好好地挂在上面。  
　　一定是伊薇，除了她还有谁会替他盖毯子挂衣服，连扔在脚凳上的枪油擦布等等工具都整齐地摆到茶几上？就知道老姐嘴上说得凶，心里还是心疼他这个弟弟的。顿时转怒为喜，连屁股都不怎么痛了。窗外天色已暗，雨也停了，正好出去找点乐子。  
　　袖剑和枪刚保养过，飞刀、子弹充足。雅各布穿上大衣套上护手，将刀鞘用皮带束到大腿上，最后戴上指虎。他暂时只想去地下俱乐部用拳头打个痛快，不过谁知道夜幕下伦敦会有什么样的惊喜等着被发现呢。  
　　离开时，他选择了靠伊薇那节车厢的门，而不是身后更近的。  
　　伊薇的车厢里还亮着灯，她就坐在书桌前，桌上摊着好些地图和打开的信件，一定又在研究伊甸碎片的情报。  
　　无聊，雅各布撇撇嘴，脚却像生了根似的怎么也迈不出离开步子。  
　　自从黑鸦帮成立，他和伊薇的分歧日益突出。上周他在坎农街火车站附近击毙了一伙暴徒后，伊薇的不满达到了来伦敦后的新峰值。他们大吵了一架，叫嚷着明知事后会后悔的傻话。吵架以雅各布摔门而出收场，他冲进最近的酒馆把自己灌了个醚酊大醉。在克劳利时他们也经常斗嘴，但不是像现在这样争锋相对，字字句句都带着火药味。雅各布想改变这种情况，他看得出姐姐也一样。  
　　车厢里，伊薇站了起来。有句话怎么说来着？拣日不如撞日。  
　　“伊薇·弗莱——”他深吸口气打开门，大刺刺地占据靠背椅把脚翘上桌，仿佛过去几天的冷战从没有发生过，“又一个激动人心的居家夜？”  
　　伊薇仍然盯着桌上的信笺，头也不回。“我找到伊甸碎片了。”  
　　看来今天晚上唯一能得到她关注的又只有那劳什子古董了。咽下失望，雅各布不以为然地问：“这次这个能干什么？驱魔除病？挡子弹？还是控制人？”  
　　“不要把它们当成儿戏，雅各布。这些东西非常危险，尤其是落到圣殿骑士手里，可能造成难以想象的可怕后果。”  
　　“你简直跟父亲一模一样。”这话总算让伊薇回头看了他一眼。  
　　“那倒好了。”  
　　他知道自己不该提起伊森，不论离世前还是离世后，父亲一直是他们之间的敏感话题。六岁第一次真正见到对方起，他们就默契地尽可能避免在私下里谈及他。因为伊薇不明白为什么雅各布一看到父亲就像公牛看到红布，而后者也想不通为什么她能那么轻易地原谅。“我不是那意思……”  
　　伊薇板着脸推开他的腿，拿起张女人的照片开始自顾自地说什么露西·梭恩、超自然事物专家、今晚的一批货物和伊甸碎片，就像过去联手时给他解释任务的背景情报一样。  
　　雅各布嗅到了机会的气息。“听起来很有意思，介意我加入吗？”  
　　“答应我你会专心任务。”  
　　他咧开嘴，煞有其事地画个十字。“发誓。”  
　　伊薇点点头，露出一丝笑容。  
　　行动非常顺利，至少刚开始是这样没错。线索可靠，他们没花多少时间就在一间造船厂的附属码头上锁定了目标——一只长约三英尺宽高约两英尺的木箱，暴徒们层层包围着放置它的四轮货运马车。一名管事的向收货人露西·梭恩说了什么，两人一前一后走进附近的仓库。雅各布朝伊薇挤挤眼换上兜帽，趁着夜色扑向对面房顶上的巡逻枪手。  
　　第一个袖剑，第二个飞刀，第三第四背后双杀。夜风拂面，时隔数周后的再次合作让他心情畅快，只觉脚下生风有如神助。他悄无声息地欺近第五个目标手起刀落，往下方探头一看，伊薇已经快解决完货车附近的守卫了，他可不能落后。最后一个巡逻听到了动静，在对方做出反应前他一拳将其击倒，顺便给自己打个满分。可惜来的路上老姐千叮万嘱要低调，他隔着马甲安慰地拍拍配枪，跳下屋顶。  
　　出乎他们的意料，木箱里只有塞得满满当当的资料，伊甸碎片不见踪影。伊薇蹙着眉拿起最上面的一本大部头笔记查看，雅各布想的则是要带走所有东西恐怕得‘借用’下货车。从这里开始，情势急转直下。  
　　梭恩从仓库里冲出来尖叫“包围他们！”，声音之凄厉惊得雅各布差点脚下打滑。警钟敲响，几十号敌人从仓库一涌而出，个个长枪短炮身形矫健。见鬼，就连单挑过的那几个暴徒帮据点里也没见过这么多好手，情况不太对劲。  
　　他跳上驾驶座抖开缰绳。冲出大门时，暴徒们已经被抛在后方，但梭恩和两个亲信驾着马车追了上来。“慢点，箱子没固定！”伊薇的声音。女圣殿则不断尖叫：“快点！快！快！快！杀了他们！”  
　　这倒给了雅各布一个主意。他抓稳缰绳，拔出配枪转身瞄准。只要一发子弹，所有人的耳朵都能得到解救。  
　　“小心，雅各布！”  
　　一辆敌人的马车从船厂外的街上斜刺里冲撞过来。雅各布的第一反应是硬扛，但是伊薇还在后面。他抽紧左手的缰绳用力猛拉，马匹嘶鸣拖着车身急转堪堪避过相撞的下场，但射向梭恩的子弹也落了空。更多敌人的马车从四周围堵上来，简直像预先等着他们似的，而且这些新出现的家伙不是暴徒帮，他们都穿着黑色长风衣，肩上绣有十字架样式的圣殿骑士团纹章。  
　　子弹从头顶飞过，伊薇一枪击毙了左边车上的圣殿。他如法炮制干掉右边车上的，从两辆马车间的空档冲了出去。追逐战开始！  
　　伊薇一边护着箱子，一边射杀追上来的敌人。雅各布则拼命抽打鞭子，驾着马车以最快的速度狂奔。害怕把姐姐甩出去，他不敢用车身撞击追上来的敌人，只好左摇右摆狼狈地躲避，这大大拖慢了他们的速度。伊薇不断在打斗间隙叫他停下，可是敌人太多了，就算他们俩能杀出一条血路，也不可能顾得上那箱资料。等到他向姐姐抛去自己的弹夹时，追在他们屁股后面的圣殿不减反增。又过了半条街连车辙都来参一脚，根据他最近飙车积累的经验和车辙发出的声音，轮子支持不了太久了。货车虽然不是为了竞速设计的，但负重的要求应该让它们能够承受更大的压力才对。陷阱，绝对是陷阱。  
　　转过一个弯，前方视线蓦然开阔，是条地下铁路隧道的出口。他能听到里面传来汽笛声。黑墙铁路线？管它的。  
　　“你听到了吗？”  
　　“不行，雅各布！”  
　　“你有更好的办法？洗耳恭听！”  
　　两声枪响，货车剧烈颠簸。“箱子怎么办？”  
　　“别管了！”  
　　雅各布驾车沿与隧道平行的街道前进。不一会火车呼啸着从地下隧道疾驰而出，他抓紧缰绳从驾驶座上站起来，扯开嗓子吼道：“你先走！”  
　　第一节车厢顶部与马车处于同一平面的瞬间，他们一前一后飞身跳了上去。失去控制的货车一头撞上护墙，巨响中木屑与纸片齐飞。圣殿们高声咒骂，但没有一个敢仿效。雅各布躺在车厢上，支起脖子朝他们挥挥拳头。他满头大汗，另一只手还紧扣着车顶边缘凹凸的纹路。要不是情急中抓了这么一把，他十有八九得因为惯性和冲力从另一边滚下去。真是太他妈刺激了！  
　　伊薇从怀里摸出那本厚厚的笔记，失望之情溢于言表。“我只来得及拿了这个。”  
　　“反正伊甸碎片也不在那儿。”雅各布踢踢她的靴子，眉飞色舞，“噢，别皱着脸。你得承认很好玩对吧？比拳击俱乐部带劲多了！你有没有看到那些家伙最后的表情——”  
　　“对你来说这些都是游戏是吗？！”  
　　“伊薇？”  
　　“我早该知道的。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“没什么！”这是那天晚上伊薇对他说的最后一句话。  
　　第二天雅各布厚着脸皮又一次钻进伊薇的车厢，没想到伊薇不在，反倒是亨利·葛林坐在他老姐的椅子上。“伊薇呢？”  
　　“午安，雅各布。”葛林放下手里的书招呼，“弗莱小姐一早就出去调查伊甸碎片的线索了。她说过中午回来，应该快到了。”  
　　这家伙一副主人家的样子是怎么回事？“你早上就来了？”怎么还不走？  
　　“是这样，早上我路过车站时正好看到你们的火车进站，突然想起来手头刚巧有一些情报要给你姐姐。”  
　　“是嘛，居然这么巧。”雅各布坐到桌子上调侃他，“那你没有情报正好要给我吗，老葛？”  
　　“都是伊甸碎片的消息，我猜你不感兴趣。”  
　　“这叫什么话。”正义凌然状，“不让伊甸碎片落入圣殿骑士手里是我们每一个刺客的责任。”  
　　“可是弗莱小姐说……”  
　　“她说什么？”  
　　“没什么。对了，我听说你们昨天的行动不太顺利？”  
　　伊薇真是的，什么都跟外人讲。直到这时雅各布才发现葛林手边的书正是他们抢回来的笔记。他都没机会看，这家伙手脚倒快。“哪有的事。你不知道昨晚上多刺激，追我们的圣殿骑士怎么也得有……有百八十个！”  
　　葛林明显不信，他正想再吹两句，伊薇回来了。  
　　“葛林先生？我不知道你会等我，否则我一定快点回——”她走进车厢，看到了被挡住的雅各布，“你怎么在这儿？”  
　　雅各布的笑容顿时有点挂不住。“我在跟老葛讨论伊甸碎片的新情报。”  
　　“是吗？”葛林问。  
　　这人懂不懂见机行事。雅各布瞪他一眼，嘿嘿干笑。  
　　伊薇露出个果然如此的表情。“鼎鼎大名的黑鸦帮老大居然没有带着小弟在街上抓小偷打流氓抢地盘？真稀奇。抱歉，葛林先生，他没有烦着你吧？”后半句话语气整个翻转，要多温柔有多温柔，听得雅各布起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心下更加不是滋味。  
　　“没——”  
　　“昨晚上十有八九是那个露西·梭恩的陷阱。”他粗着嗓门压过葛林的声音，忽然间没了玩笑的心情。  
　　伊薇看起来有些惊讶，解开披风在床边坐下。“我也想到了……”雅各布几乎能听到没说出口的后半句话——要不是你也在，我可能没法全身而退。但她终究没有说，所以谁知道呢。  
　　他跳下地，心里闷得慌。“想不想去调查一下？”  
　　“不用了。”  
　　雅各布挑眉，他听错了？  
　　“我已经请亨——葛林先生帮我了。”  
　　“弗莱小姐早上已经跟我讨论过调查这件事。”  
　　好吧，他上下点头。好吧，点完再点一下，假装没有看见葛林瞧向伊薇的眼神，也假装没有看见姐姐回以的微笑。这么狭小的车厢多挤进一个人怎么能不闷得慌？  
　　“既然这里用不上我。”他扯起嘴角，故作轻松，“那我去抓小偷打流氓抢地盘了。不用等我吃晚饭。”  
　　“雅各布！”  
　　这次他没有停步。

*

　　帮战打得比雅各布预想中艰难，火并从傍晚持续到深夜，不过最终萨克斯区还是归入了黑鸦帮的版图。眼下刚刚结束战斗的废弃停车场一片狼藉，黑鸦帮的帮众们开始打扫“战场”，回收还能使用的武器，救治伤员。  
　　“这几天抢的战利品够我们支持到下月末了。”凯文走上前说道，他五十多岁头发花白，是白教堂区分部的管事。  
　　雅各布同意的“哼”了声，将擦干净的短刀插回刀鞘。“抚恤金的事别忘了。”  
　　“都联系好了，跟前两次弗莱小姐安排的一样。她还会再来吗，也许我可以想请她帮忙看看账本？”  
　　她忙着呢。“我会转告她。”  
　　凯文还要再问，一个肿着半张脸的年轻帮众打断了他们。“老大，今天打得太爽快了！”  
　　雅各布拍拍他的肩膀，看向围上来的帮众。他们大部分人身上带着刚刚简单处理过的伤，被血和汗水浸透的粗布衣物也不足以抵御春寒，但对上他的视线时，无不面露笑容点头致意。他一一回应，尽可能让每个人知道他为他们骄傲。这些人曾经是苦工、扒手、暴徒、流浪汉，失去土地的农夫和破产的商贩，彼此互不相识有些甚至势不两立，但现在他们视雅各布为真正的首领，在他的带领下为了共同的目标团结到黑鸦帮，一起对抗暴行、压迫，改变自己的命运。这才是雅各布为之战斗的东西，才是他来到伦敦的理由。  
　　他纵身跳上一旁的马车。“兄弟们！我想说今天到此为止了——但是不，今天还剩下最后一件事没做。”  
　　“什么，老大？”每一张抬起的脸上都写着期待与信任。  
　　“一醉方休！”他在爆发的欢呼声中宣布，“我请客！今晚上第一个到镶金玫瑰的人，往后的酒钱都由我包了！”话音刚落，几个伤势较轻的小伙拔腿就跑，引来哄堂大笑。  
　　居高临下，雅各布注意到远处的围墙后有个带鸭舌帽的男人正向场中张望，昏暗的光线使他看不清对方的面容，但那探头探脑鬼鬼祟祟的肢体语言倒是眼熟得很。  
　　他跳下车，将钱袋抛给凯文。“你们先去，我随后就到。”  
　　“好嘞。”  
　　果然一等最后几个帮众也挤进马车离开，艾柏林便提着灯从墙后绕了出来。  
　　“老菲，你怎么来了？”  
　　艾柏林怒容满面，径直走到场中央查看被排放在那儿的暴徒尸体，没有理睬他。  
　　雅各布闭上嘴。他认得对方脸上的表情，他在父亲、乔治和伊薇脸上见过无数次，不需要这个警察也来掺一脚。  
　　“你疯了吗，雅各布！”艾柏林的声音在寂静的空间里显得格外刺耳，“你到底在想什么？”  
　　“别告诉我苏格兰场连几具尸体都消化不了。”不幸殒命的黑鸦帮帮众都已被带走，他们将体面的下葬，家人（如果有的话）也会得到抚恤金。明天还会有人来冲刷掉地上的血迹，把暴徒的尸体拉去贝尔岛埋葬，不管他们生前做过什么死后也都一笔勾销了，雅各布压根没想过把尸体交给警察，不过没必要跟艾柏林解释。  
　　“几具？你在黑衣修士桥的战绩早就把警察厅停尸房塞满了！你还要杀多少人？”  
　　开打前他给过他们回头的机会，很公平。“他们罪有应得。要是我记得没错，这里有几个正好在你给我的‘名单’上。”  
　　“他们罪不至死！”艾柏林呵斥道，雅各布从没见过他这么愤怒。“他们大多是小偷、强盗和诈骗犯。你没有资格裁判他们，那是法律的权力。”  
　　雅各布双手抱臂，也恼了。“你觉得法律奈何不了那对贩卖儿童的夫妇时，倒是很有资格暗示我做掉他们。”  
　　“够了！”  
　　“我从一开始就说过要铲除暴徒帮，当时你不但没反对还立刻塞给我一份暴徒帮的通缉犯名单作为交换条件。现在才来说这些，不觉得太晚了？”  
　　“你——”  
　　“得了吧，老菲，你知道帮派火并是怎么回事，你干了快十年警察肯定比我清楚，别一副大惊小怪的样子。”  
　　“你说的没错。跟十年前到处抢地盘的暴徒帮相比，你这不过是小巫见大巫，但是你说过你跟他们不一样！听着，我不在乎有多少黑帮成员横尸街头，没人在乎这些家伙什么下场，他们的生死无足轻重，但是你不能剥夺司法的权力，而且你们两帮的争斗已经波及到了那些体面的正派人。我的手下相信我的判断才对你们睁一只眼闭一只眼，看看你用我们提供的便利做了什么，你的所作所为将所有人置于险境！”  
　　他们的生死无足轻重。艾柏林真这么想吗？雅各布忽然发现自己可能并不了解这个他渐渐视作朋友的人。  
　　“你已经引起了上面的注意，那些动动手指就能震动伦敦，连警察厅总监都得罪不起的大人物！我不能再替你掩饰了。”  
　　“我明白，你要终止合作自保。那就这么办吧。”反正他也不需要，一开始提出合作只是出于葛林的建议和为了保护当时羽翼未丰的黑鸦帮。  
　　艾柏林楞了一下，脸色阴晴不定，大概没想到他会说得这么直白。短暂的停顿后，警官先生降低了音量。“你知道我为什么同意合作吗？因为你父亲和葛林先生让我相信你们的事业是正义的。可能他们是，可能你姐姐也是。至于你，雅各布，我不知道。在我看来你已经走上了歧路，你和你手下的所做所谓跟暴徒根本有区别。”  
　　没有区别？他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。艾柏林怎么说得出口。  
　　“厅里雇了人日夜赶制新通缉令，这一次不会再有弄错的名字和描述了。”  
　　“我对付得了。”  
　　“你还是不明白。再这样下去你和黑鸦帮将成为众矢之的，暴徒、教团、警察，甚至平民、商人、政客、名流，你的敌人越来越多，你凭什么说大话，靠手下那群乌合之众？一旦出了事，他们连自己都保不住。你父亲对我有恩，我不想看到他的儿女死于非命。我……我不想和你敌对，也仍然对我们的合作抱有一线希望。处理掉这些尸体，保持低调，好好想想我的话。别让事情发展到不可挽回的地步，弗莱先生。”说罢，艾柏林转身离开了停车场。

*

　　起初火车碾过铁轨的声音吵得雅各布几天几夜睡不好觉，可一旦习惯，他发现这种单调的声音配合车厢晃动居然相当安神定心。将近两个星期后，他又回到了火车藏身处的沙发上，因为这是全伦敦唯一能让他能静下来思考的地方。  
　　下午在帮会据点里，凯文声称到这周末帮会资金的缺口将达到两千英镑（很有可能更多），再不想点办法黑鸦帮就要破产了。雅各布从不知道黑帮也有破产一说。他们拿下萨克斯区还没多久，光从一个暴徒帮据点搜出来的战利品就堆了好几车，这怎么可能？凯文把过错归咎于内德·怀纳特。“他带人来拿走了一半的货，一个子儿没出。这不是第一次了，他的胃口越来越大。有兄弟想拦，结果被他的保镖打得可惨。他还说跟你有协议，都是你同意的。雅各布，兄弟们看在你的面子上才没闹大，这事你一定得给说法，大伙流血拼命换来的货不能白白便宜了那、那小白脸！”凯文说到最后三个字时看他的眼神古怪极了，雅各布一阵恶寒。  
　　好不容易打发走他，又有手下抱怨刚发的生活费被克拉拉的手下偷了去，听口气这一阵帮里不少人遭了秧。那些小鬼连我都偷，雅各布心有戚戚，默默掏出兜里仅剩的几枚硬币递过去。克拉拉跟他也有协议，一个负责营救工厂里的童工，一个提供情报并保证手下的小偷们远离黑鸦帮的钱袋，他们明明说好了的。  
　　凯文、怀纳特和克拉拉都有问题，可是问题出在哪个环节又是从什么时候开始的？雅各布没有答案。  
　　“全力奔跑不是坏事，但你得时刻留意落下了什么。”父亲曾这样告诫他，他照例左耳进右耳出顺便偷偷扮个鬼脸。当前方有一个如此广阔的世界等待探索翱翔，何必拘泥已经过去的风景？再说他可不是单兵作战，细节和善后一向是伊薇的活儿。可惜现如今伊薇找到了更好的新队友，她和葛林就在隔壁车厢的事实对雅各布的思考毫无帮助。  
　　还有艾柏林。他拿下盖在脸上的帽子翻身坐起，一想起停车场里的对话气不打一处来。他把对方当成可以信赖的朋友，瞧瞧换来的是什么，原来在艾柏林眼里他们这种人连是死是活都没有意义。他们不是同路人，现在他明白了。万事皆允，口口声声司法正义的警官先生怎么会懂。  
　　“雅各布。”  
　　他抬起头，看到伊薇和葛林一前一后走进来，都是全副武装出任务的打扮。“出去？”  
　　伊薇点头。“我们在笔记里找到了新线索，打算去一趟爱德华·肯威的故居。”  
　　“这名字我在哪儿听过。”在哪儿来着？  
　　伊薇丢给他一个白眼，葛林直接笑了。“真的，雅各布？你不知道肯威大师？”  
　　喔，喔，是他啊。  
　　“真不知道我当初为什么浪费时间跟你讲那些大师的故事。”  
　　“我记得他。”雅各布抗议道，“他有一艘船。他是真正的海盗，不是开私掠船的。他……他还会唱歌！”不对，会唱歌的人好像是艾吉奥，也许他们都会唱歌来着？  
　　伊薇和葛林看起来更无奈了，两人对视一眼，前者告诉他：“今天早上葛林先生收到一封信，直接送到他店里，但信封上写着你的名字。跑腿的人只是收钱办事一问三不知。什么人会给你写信，而且知道葛林先生和我们的关系？”  
　　雅各布只想得到乔治，但乔治多半会直接写信给葛林或伊薇而不是他。他接过信封拆开，发现里面躺着一张深红色的烫金请柬，邀请他去河岸区的阿尔罕伯拉宫共进晚餐。写请柬的人对他直呼其名，仿佛他们已是相识多年的老友，但那长串长串的复杂句式和用词又好像他是个顶顶重要的大人物。蓬荜生辉之类的还能对付，后面居然出现了两个不认得的字是怎么回事。他直接跳到落款处念道：“麦斯威尔·罗斯。”  
　　这个名字也很耳熟，这是……  
　　伊薇抢先说了出来。“暴徒帮的老大麦斯威尔·罗斯？你不许去。”  
　　“当然。”他一口应下，向葛林提问，“你对这家伙知道多少？”  
　　“雅各布！”  
　　“既然这家伙是暴徒帮的老大，咱们迟早得对上。”他无辜的对姐姐摊摊手，靠向沙发靠背，“而且看起来这位罗斯先生早就盯上我了，你不是常说要知己知彼吗？”  
　　伊薇不语，显然不怎么买账。葛林接过话。“麦斯威尔·罗斯如今的公开身份是阿尔罕伯拉宫的主人。他很少露面，几乎不再参与暴徒帮的事务，至少明面上是这样。这个人喜怒无常、手段毒辣，你一定得小心，雅各布。明天我把资料整理下送过来，里面有一张他出席音乐厅开幕式的照片，也是他唯一一张公开的照片。不过，见过他的人绝对不会忘记。”  
　　挺神秘的嘛，葛林的话彻底勾起了他的兴趣。  
　　“就知道你靠得住，老葛。你们不是要去肯威故居？别让我耽搁你们。”  
　　临走前伊薇警告道：“别出去惹事。”  
　　“玩得开心点。”  
　　不管伊薇会不会，他会的。希望晚餐饭菜可口，主人家也有趣一些。要是对方敢打什么鬼主意，正好一刀干掉帮助消化。暴徒帮群龙无首，斯塔瑞克折损一名心腹大将——雅各布越想越觉得这计划可行，简直是史诗级的好计划，连伊薇也会赞不绝口。呃，大概吧，先不告诉她。


	6. 三（上）

　　阿尔罕伯拉宫是件杰作，其穆斯林建筑风格首开伦敦先河广受赞誉，声名远播欧洲大陆，引得后来者争相效仿。然而没有模仿者能匹敌它自开业起的鼎盛人气，从经久不衰的经典剧目，充满异域风情的歌舞到精彩绝伦的马戏表演，从华美典雅的装饰到无微不至的体贴服务，阿尔罕伯拉宫令世界各地的观众趋之若鹜，也叫同行们难以望其项背。它凝聚着罗斯整整八年的心血，是他的骄傲。可是在这个万籁俱寂的夜晚，当他手执刚写好的请柬独立于舞台中央，遐想终要到来的那一刻，却遗憾地发现音乐厅的内部装饰美则美矣，少了三分野性两分刺激和一撮必不可少的危险提味，并不适合与他的黑鸦首次会面。  
　　罗斯自然无法容忍这样的缺陷，第二天一早便差人请来第一流的布景工场重新布置，并为此不顾剧务主管的惨淡脸色与反对，直接叫停了接下来数日的对外演出。  
　　工人们架起吊索，将一盏盏水晶烛台吊灯撤下改换火把照明，深红色带火焰暗纹的巨幅帘幕遮挡住四周的墙壁、一楼入口和二、三楼的包厢、走廊，使整个音乐厅内部摇身一变，成为一个近乎封闭的巨大圆形舞台。大厅里的桌椅被保留了下来，毕竟这是两位主角至关重要、甚至将对未来起决定性作用的会面，总要有一些“见证者”共襄盛事。  
　　原本位于大厅正前方的主舞台是重中之重焦点所在，更半分马虎不得。他亲自指挥工人将一组黑鸦木雕错落有致地悬挂到上空，重现那晚泰晤士河上群鸦盘旋的景象。街灯、桅杆可就太煞风景了，用荆棘与枝桠造型的黑色立板代替，布置在舞台周围。  
　　“找人送到亨利·葛林手里。”  
　　路易斯接过请柬，一副欲言又止的扫兴样子。他没空理会，克罗伊登的电报于此拉开序幕，如今正戏终于开演在即了。  
　　到了约定那天晚上，乌木长餐桌被搬上舞台正中，面对台下的无形观众。羊羔肉、烤牛排、冷牛肉沙拉、小肉饼、骨头浓汤，沙司黄油一道道呈上来。罗斯不知道雅各布的口味，想来年轻的刺客应当也是肉食动物。他挑了个能将舞台入口和音乐厅后门尽收眼底的位子坐下，自斟自酌，等待。时间一分一秒过去，酒瓶见底腹间渐有暖意时，奉命守候的路易斯打开后门。游戏开始了。  
　　雅各布进入视线，依然头戴礼帽一袭黑衣领口大敞，眼睛从右向左扫视，毫无疑问短短几秒间已对所有隐蔽点和退路了然于胸。孤身深入敌巢，他让人想起闯进陌生地盘的大型野生动物，力量与胆识为他的举手投足注入潇洒自信的风采，经验和杀手的本能则使他保持了必要的警惕与戒心。他的步伐坚定但不失从容，行走时胯部左右摆动，罗斯的视线忍不住在那儿多停留了几秒，接着又被绑在大腿根部的两根皮带吸引了去，它们太让人分心了。  
　　噢，瞧瞧他这一身打扮！随着两人间的距离缩短，罗斯意识到雅各布穿的不是黑衣修士桥前那件全黑大衣，今天这件的衣领和前襟两侧都饰有红色镶边，不但与帽子、腰带上的同色丝巾相得益彰，红黑相间的直立大翻领也将他裸露在外的脖颈与锁骨衬托得越发白皙诱人。有那么一会，他几乎相信对方是刻意为之的了。  
　　雅各布悄无声息的登上舞台，看似沉重的靴子踩在木头地板上没有发出半点声响。这是一个真正的顶级刺客，时刻准备着发出致命攻击。看着他一步一步走进，罗斯深知自己的生死全在对方转念之间，但命悬一线的危险只是令他心跳加速更加兴奋。  
　　“尊贵的客人到了！快过来，坐下。”他起身亲自为雅各布拉开座椅，倒酒，“我已经注意你一段时间了，你对抗克劳福德·史塔瑞克时英勇风采真是令人钦佩。”  
　　雅各布一怔，绷直的肩胛略微松懈，随即坦荡荡地坐进椅子里，拿起啤酒杯灌下一大口。他有双和罗斯一样的绿眼，此时在火把的映照下蒙上一层迷人的金红色。他的右眉、左侧脸颊各有一道细长的疤痕（年轻和叛逆的证据），脖子上系着黑色皮绳项链，被当成坠子的一先令硬币堪堪触及锁骨正中的凹陷；无不无声的煽惑着罗斯伸手抚摸。  
　　“我杀了你那么多人，你不但不生气还挺佩服？”雅各布放下酒杯问道，四目相对，他脸上的神情变了，有试探但更多的是近乎莽撞的挑衅，“你可真是个‘既古怪又爱偷偷摸摸’的先生对吗？”  
　　啊，他记得。  
　　“我的声音出卖了我？”  
　　“你的声音是挺让人难忘。不过一看到门口那位，我就知道了。我猜他不仅仅是车夫？”  
　　这可不是罗斯预期中的回答，被记住的喜悦化为乌有，甚至有些恼火。他一点也不想知道路易斯哪里值得雅各布的关注，但还是忍不住问了。“你记得我的仆人？”  
　　“唔，当时没细想，不过现在记起来了，他摔下马车的第一反应是挡住车门保护你。一定把我当成想杀你的刺客了，关于刺客的部分倒是没错。”  
　　“那前半部分呢？”  
　　刺客哼笑一声。“会知道的。”  
　　“我同意，正如同你先前的问题，答案都是同一个——意外是生活必不可少的调剂！”雅各布将自己视作捕猎的野兽，也确实有这么想的资本，但他搞错了一点，罗斯不是猎物而是捕兽的猎人。“至于史塔瑞克，他那些无休无止的命令永远一尘不变、无聊透顶，简直叫人窒息。你我联手，一起整垮他怎么样？”  
　　雅各布挑眉不做声，不过罗斯没有漏看他眼中跃跃欲试的光芒。“马车就在外面等候。跟我走一趟，现在就去！要是我没能证明我的心意，你随时可以亲手杀了我。”  
　　“这对你有什么好处？”  
　　“得以和你、全伦敦最英勇的人一起找点乐子，我想这就够了。”暂时够了。  
　　雅各布明显地一呆，低下头避开他的视线，露出个几乎能用害羞形容的笑容。罗斯忽然想起他说过夸奖不是他经常得到的反应，现在看来那居然可能是真的。谁会想到仅仅一句话就能让赫赫有名的黑鸦帮老大露出这种神情，真是生涩，真是意外之喜。罗斯想抓住他的项链把人拉过来，想抬起他的下巴狠狠吻住他，看看看两眼迷离脸颊晕红的雅各布会不会比现在更让人转不开眼。耐心，他抓紧酒瓶再一次提醒自己，这个游戏的目的是引诱黑鸦，而不是吓跑他。  
　　“千真万确，亲爱的。”他边说边给雅各布满上，“知道我是谁还有胆量单身赴约的人，你是第一个。”  
　　雅各布难掩得意，扬手示意舞台和周围的布置。“我得承认，这跟我想象中见到暴徒帮老大‘罗斯先生’的情景不太一样。”  
　　“那么与古怪、喜欢冒险，偷偷摸摸还有很多秘密的先生呢？”  
　　这句话为他赢得了一个短暂但发自内心的笑容。“听起来挺合适。”雅各布与他碰杯，“我答应你。”  
  
　　直到坐上罗斯的马车接过缰绳，雅各布仍然甩不脱惊奇和不真实的感觉。到达阿尔罕伯拉宫前他的计划非常简单明了：饱餐一顿干掉罗斯，或者干掉罗斯再饱餐一顿。可是从意识到对方就是那天的神秘乘客后，事情便偏离了原有的轨道。他预期的是陷阱和一场恶斗，结果却跟本该拼个你死我活的强敌成了盟友，还带着空空如也的肚子和对方一起奔赴天晓得在哪里的目的地。这情形不能更古怪了，但雅各布发现他的期待远大于疑问。  
　　“你来驾车。”罗斯没有多吊胃口，“去圣潘克拉斯火车站！这两匹马跟上次的一样好，不必省着用。”   
　　“你和斯塔瑞克不是一条船上的吗，出了什么事？”  
　　“雅各布，我亲爱的，关键难道不是谁和谁现在同坐一辆车吗？”罗斯低笑，语气亲昵。他已经是第二次对雅各布使用爱称了，有意无意说不准，但在伦敦待了几个月，雅各布很清楚大城市的古怪风尚里不包括初识的成年男子如此亲热地称呼彼此。一个骇人的念头闯进脑海，他嘴巴发干想说点什么，然而不管说什么都显得太刻意，只好耸耸肩继续假装没有注意。  
　　“……至于我和斯塔瑞克，是个又臭又长的无聊故事，不值得浪费你的时间。啊，以后我们倒是可以慢慢聊聊那些老故事里有趣的部分。现在长话短说，他是个极为可怕的家伙。”  
　　“有这么可怕？”  
　　雅各布故作轻松，努力把注意力放到路况上，但罗斯的心思全在他脸上，那专注热烈的目光里有一种令人心惊的笃定，好像已经嗅到了地底下腐烂的秘密，只是出于未知的理由心照不宣罢了。难道罗斯也……不，不要再被搞乱了脑袋！  
　　“自由！雅各布，斯塔瑞克的可怕之处在于随意剥夺我们的自由啊！他何止是犯罪，他全盘否定了人性！”  
　　于是用谎言和暴力违背、压迫甚至破坏它的人决定联合起来，代表正义讨伐同行中最成功的那个。这里头的荒诞讽刺真是绝了，不过挺适合罗斯。雅各布早就发现了，罗斯的言行举止几乎无时无刻不带有戏剧化的夸张与冲突，说的话忽而隐晦难懂，忽而尖锐直白，不变的是抑扬顿挫的语调和大幅度的手势，比如现在，仿佛并非身处狭小的马车驾驶座，而是在演讲台上高谈阔论，激情澎湃的劲头一点不像个年纪够当他爹的人。  
　　年长者总是更容易影响雅各布，这很危险，因为罗斯无疑是其中最能言善道的一个，他还有别人没有的特质，混乱矛盾但又维持微妙的平衡，使其言行愈加捉摸不透，吸引着人探究背后的真意。  
　　“和全伦敦最英勇的人一起找点乐子。”  
　　得到认同的感觉棒透了，伦敦是整个世界的中心，那么多人里暴徒帮的首领偏偏只想跟他合作，本身就够让人骄傲的了。不过“一起找点乐子”不是全部，不管罗斯自以为发现了什么，他会抢先一步找出真正的答案。他看向罗斯，发现对方还看着他。  
　　葛林说的没错，这家伙确实过目难忘，光是右脸上那道触目惊心的疤痕就够让人印象深刻了。它大约四英寸长，从眉骨旁颞区下切向嘴角，以其为中轴许多细短凹凸不平的疤痕向两边延伸，四周萎缩的肌肉使得半边脸颊向内塌陷变形。罗斯在哪儿受了这么重的伤，械斗？他怎么熬过来的？有一点可以肯定，他也是个见过地狱的人。  
　　见面之前，伦敦地下世界的龙头老大在雅各布想象中是个面目模糊、危险无情的人，现在他再也不可能忘掉眼前这张脸了。其实忽略狰狞的疤痕，罗斯一点儿也不丑陋。危险是必然的，至于无情，那些夸张的肢体语言和丰富的表情倒更像是真情流露。他自然不相信罗斯对他有什么真情，但也已经受够了冷言冷语，罗斯的话起码听起来非常热诚。再说，要是情况不对，他随时可以干掉对方离开。没错，主动权和决定权都在他手里，看看罗斯到底要干什么有何不可。这么一想，雅各布顿时踏实多了。他向右手边看去，罗斯依然紧盯着他，一瞬不瞬。  
　　“即便如此……”雅各布转开眼。刚才说到哪里来着？对了，“圣潘克拉斯火车站，去那里就能解放我们？”  
　　“今晚一大批炸药将从那里运往斯塔瑞克的公司。你和你的人已经让他感觉到了威胁，决定采取更激进的行动。”  
　　听到炸药二字，雅各布精神一振。盗走斯塔瑞克的军火，直接削弱圣殿骑士团的力量，跟以往隔靴搔痒式的街头斗殴可不一样。不找伊甸碎片照样能打击圣殿骑士解放伦敦，他等不及看事成后伊薇和葛林的表情了。“所以你打算偷走那批用来对付我的军火？想得真是周到。”  
　　话出口他才意识到不对劲，明明是顺口调侃，怎么说得好像罗斯有意讨好似的。这家伙可是老江湖了，哪会白白出力，早想好了将斯塔瑞克的炸药据为己有吧。倒不是说有什么问题，就是老套了点。  
　　“偷走？我要把它们统统炸上天！”罗斯眉飞色舞，高声笑道。  
　　雅各布瞪大眼瞧他，慢慢地也勾起嘴角。这个夜晚越来越精彩热闹了，可惜斯塔瑞克多半欣赏不来他们的焰火。  
　　目前为止，罗斯的每一个决定都合他的心意，除了那称呼和黏着他不放的视线。雅各布甚至可笑的想过是不是脸上沾了灰，可是灰尘不会让人露出这种眼神对吧？然而这种眼神到底是哪种眼神，他隐隐有些明白却说不出个所以然，只觉得在对方的注视下心里像有什么东西不断搔刮抓挠、步步紧逼，此时终于被激得忍不住质问。  
　　“你干吗老看着我？你不能看着点路和周围吗？我对河岸区还不太熟悉，要是走错地方误了事可不怪我。”  
　　“言之有理。”罗斯既不恼也不显尴尬，越发衬出他的话粗鲁傻气。雅各布咬住嘴唇，一边暗骂自己一边想着怎么扳回面子，忽地被扣住了左腕。“这边走。”  
　　他一惊，下意识的绷紧手臂。作为接受多年严格训练的刺客，他应该本能的对突如其来的碰触做出反应：抽手防御或者反击。然而他不但没有，反而眼睁睁看着罗斯带动他的手拉扯缰绳，控制马儿拐进一条相对偏僻的街道。隔着手套、袖管和护套，手腕上的分量既陌生又诡异的熟悉。曾经也有个人这样引导过他，教他握持不同的武器，弹出护套中的袖剑发起致命攻击……  
　　“我也有个问题。”罗斯放开他的手。雅各布想停下脱轨的思绪，可是挤在驾驶座里他们坐得如此之近，即使罗斯放开了他，他的大腿仍能在寒风中感觉到另一个人带来的暖意，闻到对方身上雪茄混合啤酒的味道。“要是我能看路也能看街景，为什么不能看你呢，亲爱的？”  
　　整整一秒钟，雅各布的脑袋彻底空白，懵了。不知道怎么回答这句既莫名其妙又被说得理所当然的话，甚至不知道怎么形容它。更叫他不明白的是，罗斯似乎并不在意答案，之后也真的不再看他了，反倒是他自己开始找机会偷偷打量身边的男人。他有种感觉，罗斯知道。没有为什么，雅各布就是知道。  
　　此后的行程如坐针毡，幸好十来分钟后罗斯便示意停下马车。道路尽头，新铺的铁轨在他们面前排开，直通百码外的圣潘克拉斯火车站。  
　　“去房顶。”罗斯带头走向铁轨旁一幢废弃的民居，雅各布可不打算跟在他屁股后头，直接用枪绳勾住屋檐上凸出的木椽借力，三两下抢先跳了上去。  
　　罗斯身手灵活，没一会也爬了上来。站定后，他鼓掌赞道：“优雅，真是优雅。”  
　　雅各布摸摸颈背，还是不太习惯直白的夸奖，但也无法否认它们让他感觉很好，从来没人把这个词按在他身上过。他向前方远眺，夜色包裹中的车站孤零零杵在铁轨尽头，虽灯火通明与周围荒凉的环境一对比，却越发显得清冷寂寥，依稀竟有几分克劳力的光景。“现在呢？”  
　　“负责运送炸药的火车就在车站里。我们不但没有迟到，而且到得很早。我敢打赌他们还没来得及装车。”  
　　“看来轮到我制造混乱，保证他们再也没有那个机会了？”  
　　“有何不可，雅各布？有何不可？”罗斯掏出怀表看了眼，“很快会有一列准备进站的火车往我们的方向过来，你可以利用它神不知鬼不觉的潜入车站。我会派人在外面缠住斯塔瑞克的援兵，免得他们坏了你的兴致。”  
　　没一会功夫，果然听到了由远及近的汽笛声。雅各布摘下礼帽，正准备像过去一样折起来藏进外套，没想到罗斯伸手接了过去。“如果是别人我会用它换取平安归来的承诺，但是你不需要，亲爱的。”  
　　雅各布低下头，让兜帽挡住脸，直觉应该说点什么。火车越来越近，脚下的屋顶微微震颤。罗斯上前一步，按了按他的肩膀。这一次，他连吃惊的反应都没有了。  
　　“去吧，玩得开心点。”  
　　兜帽阻挡了外界的窥探，但雅各布能在帽檐下看见罗斯的表情。他背对铁轨向后退去，“我会的。”转身跃上飞驰而过的火车。罗斯的视线如影随形，生生要在他的后背上烫出两个洞来。

**Author's Note:**

> 麦克斯威尔·罗斯：Maxwell Roth  
> 雅各布·弗莱：Jacob Frye  
> 克劳福德·斯塔瑞克：Crawford Starrick


End file.
